While-in-use covers are well known in the industry and are used to provide an enclosed housing for electrical devices such as electrical receptacles, ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI), pushbuttons and switches. While-in-use covers can be installed over electrical devices without having to turn off the device and disconnect the wiring. This makes while-in-use covers convenient and easy to use. The purpose of the cover is primarily to protect the electrical device from dust, water, and other foreign materials. It is of particular importance to prevent rain water from contacting the electrical device in order to reduce the risk of short circuits, fire and damage to the device and the electrical system connected to it.
The while-in-use covers currently in use are typically hinged and require the cover to be pivoted into an open position to allow access to the interior of the enclosure. These covers provide protection against water and dust but they generally require a user to use both hands; one hand to hold the cover open and the other hand to insert a plug or operate a device inside the cover. Often, the open cover interferes with the user's ability to access the electrical device. Moreover, these covers often have latches, which prevent the interior from being quickly and conveniently accessed. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a while-in-use cover that allows quick and easy access to the interior, while at the same time preventing moisture and dust from contacting the electrical device. It is also desirable to provide a while-in-use cover that is durable and can withstand the rough treatment encountered in industrial applications.